


Say That You Love Me

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of love and clothing choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Love Me

Kurt cannot stand one more second , and he is not a boy who fails to understand the importance of careful outfit selection. He feels this is a sign that his boyfriend needs an intervention.

"Blaine, stop. I'm begging you."

Blaine looks up from the discards pile where he's frantically digging for goodness knows what, since he's already deemed everything in there too hideous to live.

"We're having dinner with my aunt, not the Queen of England. She's very relaxed and she already loves you."

"She's never met me," Blaine says mournfully, as though meeting him is the worst thing in the world. "Why would she love me?"

"Because I love you and she knows I have excellent taste."

Blaine's shoulders drop and a smile blooms on his face. "You said it first!" he says.

Kurt has been trying for almost three weeks to say it first, but every time he's opened his mouth, the words on his tongue, Blaine has burst out with them before Kurt gets a chance. Even after Kurt sat him down and told him he wanted a turn, Blaine kept jumping in.

"I'm sorry!" he would say. "I can't help it. You look at me like that and I love you so much I just have to say it!"

Apparently the secret all along was to look at Blaine as though Kurt would kill him if he tried on one more thing.

"I love you," Kurt says again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He picks up a dark green cashmere sweater and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. "I love you in these clothes, and you need to put them on right now."

"I love you too," Blaine says. He's looking at Kurt with the sappiest grin imaginable, and after dating Blaine for a couple of months, Kurt was pretty sure he'd seen every sappy grin under the sun.

"If you love me, you will put the clothes on."

What Kurt would really like is for Blaine to take off not only his t-shirt, but Kurt's clothes too, let Kurt press him down onto the mattress, kiss him and rub against him, until they're giggling and breathless, egging each other on to come wet between their bellies. But Blaine's parents are somewhere on the other side of Blaine's open door, and Kurt's aunt is due to pick them up in less than five minutes, so better for Blaine to put the tempting skin away now.

"I'd rather take your clothes off than put these ones on," Blaine says. "But then your aunt will hate me."

"She'll still love you, but your parents would definitely hate me," Kurt corrects him.

Blaine reaches for the clothes.

It looks like everything is finally going to plan, and they will be downstairs ready to fly out the door when Liana arrives, but then Blaine asks, "What shoes should I wear?"

"Your boots," Kurt says, picking them up.

"But what about--"

"Your _boots_." Blaine has clearly been wearing a uniform for too long and has lost the ability to dress himself.

"I should just let you dress me," Blaine says.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"And let you say that you love me."

"Yes," Kurt says, smiling despite himself. "That too."


End file.
